Space & Time - Sayians & Love
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: Life is weird because you never know where you're going to end up. One day you may be inventing something new and exciting,or you could be cuddling with a once enemy after just mating. Yes,life can be very weird. But if it weren't for it being so weird,then people wouldn't find love the way Trunks did. Who am I kidding,NO ONE is going to find love like he did. Broly X Trunks Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Sayians. Sayians were an alien race of people who lived on the planet Vegeta. And that planet were male and female sayians. This alien race happened to be the one of the most feared race in the galaxy. For not only were they some of the most beautiful,the men and the women were all no laughing matter when it came to their looks. But they were also one of the strongest races out there in the vast place that is space.

On this planet,they had a king,and some say that there was even a queen,but that is uncertain. This king was a very proud king at that,he was proud of himself,proud of his planet,and proud of his son,Prince Vegeta. But one thing he was not so proud of was when some one's power level exceeded his own or his son's. Every time that some got eve close to rising above him and his son,he had the executed or he had them detained,so that their power level would go down.

That happened to be the case with young Broly. Broly,as an infant,was born with a power level of 10,000. This was very unusual for the sayian,and was very unexpected. So king Vegeta,like he would for any other,not caring weather or not it was a child,ordered Broly' s execution. But Broly's father,Paragus,begged the king to spare his son. But the king would have none of it,so in an attempt to stop them both and stop any questions of his power,he had the both of them thrown into the Trash Pit. In the trash pit was not just trash,but the bodies of other executed sayians.

Not moments later,Frezia attacks planet Vegeta with the intent on destroying the planet. Broly,using his energy to create a shield,protects both himself and his father. Years later,as Broly got stronger he became more and more insane. His father could barely control him,so when all else seemed lost,he had a scientist create a device and seven gems that would help to repress his power. As the years went by,Broly was able to be manipulated by his father. Although Broly was an insane psychopath by this point,he knew very well that his father was manipulating him and had full intentions to pay him back some day.

**6 Months Later**

Half a year later,his father left to go and bring "visitors" to the planet that they were stationed on. Broly had no idea what in the hell was going on,his father had only told him to play a role as a sayian boy who was only around to do people's bidding. He didn't like that idea from the sound of it,but since all of his power was basically in his father's hands,there was nothing he could do but comply. He just had a bad feeling in his gut,gut told him that he wouldn't like most of the visitors.'Most?' Normally,Broly didn't like anyone,hell,he didn't even like his own father anymore. But his gut told him that there would be someone in the group of these "visitors" that would interest him greatly.

When the "visitors" got there,Broly's gut was correct,like always. Most of the visitors,he didn't like or just hated. He saw a bald kid,some other kid that looked like a sayian,a really old guy,and the prince of sayians. _That guy _he hated,it reminded him of his dark past. He nearly growled out of anger,but then nearly growled out sexually with who he saw after the prince.

He saw lean strong body walk up behind the damned prince,his jacket was open exposing his built up muscles. Long strong legs that made his throat dry and his heart race. An ass that was just begging to be squeezed and played with. The long light purple hair was down to his shoulders wanted,no,**needed **to be pulled and tugged at. This oh too delicious body that Broly was now drooling over was Trunks. He just couldn't help but think about what he would look like on all fours,in front of him with his ass high in air as an offering to Broly.

It was true,Broly has pleasured himself before. Always,he would think of himself with a clone,both very appetizingly sexy. But never would he dream that he would see someone worthy of being dreaming about,much less jerk off to. He would definitely remember to put him in his dreams and fantasies. But instead only having to dream about him,why not claim him instead? Broly knew all too well what claiming was,it was when a dominant male or female would put a mark or scent on the body of another that they wanted. And soon after,the other's personality and everything about their character would change to fit the needs and wants of the dominant mate.

**2 Days Later**

Broly was headed to his father's room with two thoughts in mind. Number one and utter most top priority was to ask why the fuck Kakarot was there and if he could kill him or not. When he had seen his face,the face that drove him to insanity as an infant and broke nearly all logic he had as an adult had come back and was acting as if nothing had ever happened... But onto other matters,the other thing that he needed to talk to his father about was that he wanted to claim one of the "visitors". Although he knew how it worked between a man and a woman,he wasn't quite sure how it would go between two men. He figured that it would be the same principle,but he thought it may be better to ask his father (even though he hated him) ,so that he didn't mess up. When he finally got to his father's room,he took a deep breath and walked inside...

**6 Hours Later**

Hours later,Broly was in his room thinking. What his father told him on both situations had him stumped more than ever. The matter dealing with Kakarot was that he some how didn't remember what he had done to Broly. And Broly's fisrt facial response was a look that said 'WTF?' As he sat in his chair to think,he got angrier thinking about him. Questions that he didn't have the answers to kept popping into his head like 'How does one **_not _**remember that they drove some one crazy with their fucking crying?!' and 'Is Kakarot trying to prove some point? Does he even know that I want to rip his body apart into little pieces and then eat them?!' It just got more and more confusing everytime he tried to come up with a logistical answer. Though it may be true that Broly had lost his sanity long ago,he was far from stupid.

The second matter,made him growl,the **exact **same way he did when he first saw Trunks. What his father said about the situation was very intriguing. In short,his father had told him that it was the same process for men as it was for women. But the only difference is that he has to _show _Trunks that he was more dominant through pain. Only then will the inner sayian with in him realize that he is being claimed. The very thought of bringing Trunks pain to teach him who he would belong to for the rest of his life brought a sadistic but sexual smile to is face. He just couldn't wait to get his hands the fine body,and be all over him. But for now,he would wait,at least until he could get Trunks alone and have a "talk" with him...

But to Broly's pleasure and dismay,things didn't got that way. Later events resulted in Kakarot exploiting his true identity as being the Legendary Super Sayian,at witch point,he had no choice but to fight. The battle was hard and long,but very pleasing. Although he wished Trunks would stay down more often,through out the entire battle,he had beaten all them to a bloody pulp. But Trunks just would not stop getting back up,an it was getting harder and harder to _not _kill him on accident. So,he thought the best thing he could do right then would be to use stunning moves,moves that stun you. But even after that,he just kept on getting back up and up,and to be honest,Broly was beginning to worry,he didn't want to kill Trunks,but Trunks wasn't making that easy.

Later events proved to only get worse. It had seemed tat Broly had played around too much,for Kakarot had called upon the energy of all of his pathetic friends to help him. And sadly enough,that included Trunks,he made a mental note to beat Trunks for doing that later after he killed Kakarot. But after that last battle,he never got the chance to kill Kakarot or to get to Trunks,for some how,Kakarot remembered Broly's weak spot. And with one savage punch tot he gut,he quickly took Broly out of the game for a long time. The planet had been destroyed,and nearly everyone on it. But Kakarot and his friends managed to escape,as well as a very injured and more than tired Broly.

* * *

_**7 years later...**_

Broly is on Earth and is fighting both a child that looks like Kakarot and a boy that looks like Trunks. Trunks was one of the reasons he came to Earth,so that he could find Trunks and mate with him. Although he didn't get the savory of killing Kakarot,he happened to over hear one of those nights that Trunks lived on Earth. So,not wasting anytime,he made his way to Earth and was now looking for Kakarot and trying to find Trunks. But the odds were not in his favor this time as they were before. He had died in that battle,and it was indeed painful. He now was nowhere,he felt no pain or emotion,it was just nothing. He had no idea what was to become of him. All he knew was that a voice said,you shall be reborn... But that's the problem,how was someone to find him if he didn't even understand where he was at? Broly didn't know and didn't really care. All he knew was that he and to get out of there,sooner or later...

* * *

_**Elsewhere and even father into the future...**_

Trunks was proud of himself,no,he was flattered! He had done the inevitable,the impossible,the unthinkable,and all for the sake of himself and his father.

Lately,his father had complained that Goku could go super sayian 4,but he couldn't. So,his mom had tried to make a machine that could be hand-held and help to turn Vegeta into super sayian 4. Sadly enough,his mom got distracted when she realized that it would be easier to just make the actual machine bigger,and it would maximize the capability of the machine by ten fold. Trunks on the other hand had different plans...

Trunks had been working on two projects as of the last 2 years. One,a time machine,not like the one he made before. But one that would allow him to go to exactly what time he wanted to go to,and let him be on certain planets at those times too. He could also set it so that it only responded to him,that would keep Bula away from it,and frankly,everyone else. Although he did like sharing his inventions,the two he were working on now he wanted to keep to himself.

The second was the one that his mother had started. It was meant to turn the a super sayian or half sayian into a uper sayian 4. It would do so by a few means:

1:For half sayians,it would make the sayian blood more dominant in the body,

and make the sayian blood cells multiply,and it would initially destroy most if not all the human blood cells

without killing the person. Giving the now full sayian a tail that would grow in a few hours.

2: For full-blooded sayians,it would make the sayian blood more active and aware,

making it feel as if they still had a them to transform without the tail.

3:Also for full-blooded sayians,it would give the same power that the moon would give,seeing as to how the moon has an effect on sayains that enables them to go into great ape form. And once in great ape form, it also helps them to calm down faster,enabling them to got info super sayian 4 faster.

Trunks was really out doing himself with these machines. He just knew that great things were going to come from his inventions,and he had full intentions on riding them out to the fullest...

* * *

Now that you have an idea of what is going on,let's go on ahead and get to the present time. Right now,Trunks has been in his work shop all night trying to finish the machine his mother had made. He still didn't have name for it either,but he didn't really care by this point,he would test it on himself to make sure it works,the rest he can figure out once he's done.

He'll test out the time machine on his own time. He also needs to find the dragon balls to make a wish,that too would be done on his own time.

And now,it's time to plunge into the story of a life time. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z!

-Kewl music plays in the background-

**Author's Note:**

Ok,this is my first DBZ story,so don't freak out. Secondly,I came up with this story from watching a yaoi doujinshi on youtube about Broly and Trunks together. It's not nearly the same as this story in any way,so keep that in mind if you happen to look it up. Thirdly,I really hope that you all enjoy this first chapter,it took me days to write **LITERALLY!** If you don't like yaoi,then don't read it. For all the yaoi lovers world-wide,please review and check out my other stories. I also re-uploaded this chapter,trying to get some reviews on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trunks! Dinner's ready!" A female voice reaches Trunks's workshop under his bedroom,for the fifth time.

"Ok mom,be right there" 'I just need to finish this first...'

Trunks had been in his workshop for about six hours now,working away trying to complete the projects he was on. He was nearly finished,but his mother just kept on asking him if he was alright and things like that. It was natural for a mother to care for her child,he knew that. But he was like,what, 22 now? He knew how to take care of himself,not that he didn't _want _his mother to care for him,it just got annoying sometimes.

He was putting on the finishing touches on his Life Changer 2. He finally made up the name for when is mother had finished her's and turned Vegeta into super sayian 4,there for,Trunks decided to name after hers.

Adjusting the handle was a little harder than he thought. If he pushed or tugged even the slightest bit too hard,it would mess up the delicate sayian blood he had to put inside. Yes,he had to get blood from Goku and Vegeta and put it in the contraption to change a half sayain's blood to all sayian blood,and once he did,he would gain traits from Goku and Vegeta.

"TRUNKS!"

He nearly flinched at the high-pitched scream that was his little sister,Bulla. His mother must've sent her down to get him up there to eat. While Trunks would admit he was hungry,he **needed **to finish this first. But he knew that he would have to deter Bulla or else she'd come down there. So stopping his work and lying it gently on the table,he walked up the stairs and opened the door to greet his sister.

"Yes?" He was tired to a degree,and not only from the work. Constantly hearing is mother and now sister call him for dinner was kind of irritating.

"Mom says that tonight we're having the whole gang over,so she needs you to be ready. And don't give me that look,I know it's annoying,but I'm just a messenger." She said the last part with a small giggle in her voice. Patting him on the shoulder,she left to go and finish helping her mother.

Although Bulla could be rather irritating,most times,she was pretty cool. Trunks always did and always would admire that about her,but that was meant for later. This was now!

Closing the door,he walked back down the stairs to the table where he left the Life Changer 2. He sat down and got back to work on fixing the adjusting the handle. The genius had intentions on staying in that room until he was done,and nothing was going to stop him...

* * *

Elsewhere,in a place know only by those who have died and been revived,Broly silently waits for Trunks to return to him. It seemed as if it happened so fast when he came by...

_Broly had sat in this white place for hours now,and it was starting to get a little boring. He closed his eyes and relaxed for a moment,his mind wandering back to moments in his life before he died that he hadn't forgotten yet._

_He remembered the planet being destroyed. '...'_

_He remembered throwing the price into a giant rock. 'That was fun.' _

_He remembered kicking the living shit out of the Namekian. 'Have to do that again some time...'_

_He remembered Kakarot hitting him in the gut. 'Why do I keep that memory?'_

_He remembered pushing the half-breed into thee railing. 'Hmmmmm... That was probably the time that I should've ran with the boy...' _

Broly felt like a dunce for not running with boy when he had the chance. But no,he decided to try and do it the "cool" way and defeat all the other warriors,when he could have just got the boy and ran. But then it would make him look like a coward,and that something that he just couldn't accept. But if he had had ran,then he would have the boy and still be alive and... 'I really need to stop using the word "but" so much. This isn't like me,making up so many excuses...'

Broly could instantly tell that being this place was beginning to affect him,he was losing his touch. He clenched his fist at the thought of losing his edge,he was a legendary,no,**THE **Legendary Super Sayian! He couldn't start falling now,just because he died,that shouldn't mean anything! Standing up,his anger began to rise rapidly at the thought of losing to Kakarot when he could have killed him on the spot. Wishing and begging weren't his norm,but he _really _did want a second chance at life. He would admit that he had wasted most of it,but he had **finally **found something worth living for,and the moment he did,fate had to come and take that away.

_**'It wasn't really fate that did that you know,it was more so just you making a bad choice...'**_

Upon hearing the voice,he looked around to find its origin,but to no avail.

_**'You do realize that I'm in your head? You can't just expect to find me with brute force or something like that...'**_

'Damn...' Broly became infuriated the moment he realized that this was just a voice in his head that his mind had created. Even the slightest consideration that he going even more insane angered him so much,it was almost beyond comparison. So like always,he would power up into his Legendary form. For some reason,powering up Legendary state was fairly easy for some reason,he just completely skipped his first super sayian form. But that really didn't matter at the moment. Something else that pissed him off is the thought that this blank place with no life,no civilization,could be his own personal hell. But wasn't he too powerful for the devil or was he? 'Damn it,there I go again using "but" again!'

Becoming increasingly angry,he did something that always helped to make him feel better,or at least made him feel less tense...

**Elsewhere In Broly's Personal Hell **

A tall figure sits on her couch relaxed,or at least trying to act relaxed.

Long silver hair drapes all the way down to her legs,but is pulled back by a bow now. She wears a long red silk dress,v shaped in the front to show her sizable chest that's always hanging out of the outfit. Pitch black heels sit next to the couch on the ground along with a whip.

The room she's in is completely black,save for a red and black double door about ten feet away. There's also a window in the room. Through the window,she can see any prisoner of their own hell she wants. Sadly enough,the one she's focusing the most on is one with a sayian in it,who **really **shouldn't be in here.

Rubbing her temples,she sighs heavily. She began to hate her job for the first time in 200 years. She couldn't believe her luck,the one time she comes back to work from her vacation and she gets a job. Ok,that's fine,what **NOT **fine,if that she got the worst one in the bunch. They just had to stick her with some lunatic who is almost freakin' strong enough to kill the devil when he's not trying... Why was her luck so bad? She may never know.

The room began to shake violently along with the sound of the prisoner let out an ear shattering scream,his screams reminded her of a child that was in desperately screaming for help,while still being veiled with anger.

This was the fifth time he had done that now,and it was wearing her down faster than ever. She needed an easy fix to this,because he thought he was crazy,he didn't even understand the basic meaning of the phrase "I'm Crazy".

Just then,like a psychic,her assistant came in with a smile,but it quickly turned into a frown seeing her in so much distress. Closing the door gently behind him,he came to sit next to her on the couch and put a hand onto her shoulder.

**_"Mistress,please don't stress over it too much. I'm sure that sooner or later,he'll get too tired of his fits and give up."_ **

She sighed and gave his a look of exhaustion,she really wished that was true. But they both knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon...

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Prince Voltrin,but I think we both know that's not going to happen..."

Voltrin was one of the seven princes of hell,himself being the second oldest. He had silver hair that came to his shoulders,black pupil and sclera. His skin dark,as he was black. Baggy grey pants and open toed heels were upon his feet. He had a thing for cross dressing at times,he also wasn't wearing a shirt. And like the Z fighters,he was rather built up,but was still lean and thin. Medium sized black horns were on his head,he hated them sometimes.

He sighed and thought about telling the queen about his plan to get rid of the prisoner,but he thought she might get mad,but then again,who cared? As long as the prisoner was gone and not giving her a headache all the time,he could give less of a fuck about what happened to him.

_**"Mistress,I have a solution that may take him off our hands. It may not work,but if it does,we'll never have to worry about him again..."**_

The woman looked at him,trying figure out what the idea was before he said anything. True it was,that almost every time Voltrin came up with an idea,it worked. Of course,there were those one or two times that they didn't,but most times,they did. So she considered it for a moment and decided that she might as well give it a shot.

"Ok,I'm listening. But please,nothing that to "drastic". As powerful as I am,even I have bosses that don't want me messing up,and I don't think I want to see what they look like when they get mad..."

_**"Alright Mistress,don't worry,this plan will the best one yet. Now,listen closely to every word I say..." **_

**About An Hour Later... **

Unbelievable,that plan may just be dumb enough to work!" She couldn't be happier with the plan,call it crazy,but it sounded a hell of a lot better than just sitting around doing nothing.

"When do we start?" _**"Now if you want,and we should do it now. Who knows what could change in a couple of hours."**_

Grabbing her whip and heels,she jumped off the couch and nearly broke the doors with her assistant right behind her. They entered a long black and white hall way known by the name of Persona. On both sides were rows and rows of doors,all in alphabetical order.

There was no sound except for the sound of their shoes hitting the ground as they ran. Normally,they could hear the screams,shouts,pleas,cries,and other things that came from the personal hell rooms,but she had turned it off recently so she could concentrate all her power on Broly. Half the time,he was close to breaking out,and she couldn't have that.

They had only just reached the Br's when they saw Broly's room. Their run slowed into a jog,and then a simple walk. Once they in front of the door,they stopped to calm their minds. They knew that they had to do this perfectly in order for it to work,if the missed even the slightest step,then it would all be for nothing.

With a calm mind,and a heavy sigh,they turned the knob and entered the room...

**Author's Note: **

So,this is the second chapter of this awesome story,or at least I think it's awesome. Just to let you all know,Voltrin and the queen are both characters that I have made up myself and plan to use them in my Black Butler story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter,I spent a lot of time and a lot of thought on this one. The part that really stuck was what Broly was going to do to calm his mind. I had a hard time with that one because there were so MANY things he could've done,and I just didn't know which one would be best. I'm also about to start a Resident Evil story. It's going to have Albert Wesker (From the movie),Ada Wong (From the game),Leon Scott Kennedy (From the game),and an another made up character. I'll also be taking request,so let me know if any of you want a fanfic. I only do yaois though,that's the one I'm best at. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or GT,I just write stories.


End file.
